Dear Mr Gibbs
by kittenlore
Summary: Falls after Requiem. Maddie writes Gibbs


Gibbs entered his kitchen and tossed the mail in his hand onto the table. Grabbing a cup from the dish drainer, he emptied what was left of the coffee pot into it. He sat down and took a sip, sorting through the mail, bill, garbage, a hand written envelope. Gibbs looked at the neat handwriting. In the return address area was Maddie Tyler's name and address.

Gibbs moved from the kitchen to the living room, coffee and letter in hand.

 _Dear Mr. Gibbs,_

 _It has been a bit since that fate filled day we were pulled from the water. I have taken some time to go through some things, old photos and such. I found one of Kelly and your Dad, Grandpa Jack. It got me to thinking. I know you said you're not in touch with him at this time. Gibbs, forgive me if I am out of line, but I really think you should consider mending your relationship with him. If anything our recent meeting made me very aware of is that none of us knows which day might be our last. If you could go back through time to save Kelly I know you would. You know what it is to lose a child. You couldn't save Kelly, but you helped save me. I know what it is to lose a father. This may seem harsh, but your Father could have lost you when we went into that water. He could be left with an unending abyss of what ifs. You at least had the comfort of knowing Kelly knew you loved her. I know my Dad knew I loved him. But Grandpa Jack - would he have had the comfort of being sure the love between you had not died? Would you have the comfort I have when I think of my Dad if your Dad dies? Please consider reaching out. On a lighter note I am working on something. You can expect a package from me, a Christmas gift if you will. You're probably thinking it's not necessary, but I want to._

 _Warmly,_  
 _Maddie_

Jethro shook his head and laid back contemplating Maddie's words. His eyes grew heavy and then he dozed off. His dreams were filled with images of Kelly, Maddie, his Dad, and moments in time - good times with his girls and Dad, Kelly and Maddie playing, realizing his girls were dead and going into the water. That last image was morphing into his Dad viewing him in a coffin and then it was him viewing his Dad. Gibbs woke completely shaken. Maddie was right. Reaching out, he picked up the phone and punched in the number he knew so well.

"Hello."" silence met Jackson for a moment then he heard a heartfelt sigh.  
"Dad."  
"Jethro."  
"I'd like to talk."  
"I'd love to son."

Half an hour later Jethro hung up feeling a little lighter. He and his Dad had caught up a bit. At the end of the next work week he told the team to go a bit early on Friday as everything was caught up. When they looked at him strangely he simply shrugged and said he was going to visit his Dad. Leaving three surprised agents, he headed to the elevator. He and Jackson had a good visit and Jackson planned on visiting for Christmas. He left Maddie a voice message thanking her.

Shortly before Christmas he received Maddie's package. It contained two gifts, one for him and one for Jackson. He had his team over on Christmas and they got to meet his Dad and his Dad got a chance to put faces to the names of the agents who were a part of Jethro's team. For some reason they chose not to open Maddie's gifts until they were alone again.

Jackson opened his. It was a framed copy of him with Kelly. He smiled softly at the image.  
"Maddie mentioned that picture in the letter she sent me."  
"Im so grateful to Maddie for writing that letter."  
"Me too Dad - me too."

Jethro opened his gift and both men looked at it. It was two wooden panels with a hinged back - on the top half of the left panel was a photo of Kelly and Maddie,  
the bottom half had a photo of a round plaster stone that the girls had done together with their names and handprints, and on the panel on the right was a poem burned into the wood.

"She was right."  
"About a lot of things Dad."  
"Ought to do something nice for her."  
"Already on it."  
"I'd like to know what you have in mind and I'd like to help."  
"Well Dad..."

A short while later Jethro opened the card that came with his present.

 _The poem was one I found and I thought that if Kelly were still alive the words would ring true for us. Maddie._

Jethro showed the note to Jackson. "She got that right too."  
"Yep". They both looked at the gift again taking in the pictures and the words.

My Friend

Be my friend

and I'll be yours

say the voices

of boys and girls

tides of time

friendship's sure

simple - steadfast

precious - pure


End file.
